doctorjesusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog(M'anaging Director) (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ ''Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?, born 23 June[8]) is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over theworld for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman Sonic is a rivper team member and is a best friend. Almost twinned and helps my hospital. And my secret lair also helped me build an eded machine. Eded changes any Eded. Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body and peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso. He had a round head and an equally round torso in his younger years, with black eyes. However, he developed green eyes as he became older. Sonic was also shorter and stubbier, but he has since grown significantly taller and thinner since then. He also has six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Personality Sonic is said to be "like the wind";[19] a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty,[20][21] never thinking twice about what other people say or think.[19] Born to run, Sonic enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for enjoying life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained[22] and being cooped up for too long makes him twitchy and restless. Sonic's demeanor is always easygoing, cool, and carefree.[19][20] However, he is often impatient, hates boredom, and at times possesses a short temper.[2][23] Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regards for others' warnings.[23] Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises.[2] Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity.[23] He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play[19][24] and firmly stands for truth and freedom.[6] However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all its forms,[6][25]exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation.[23] However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. To Sonic, saving the world is no big feat and just another thrilling episode in his life.[19][26]When he finds himself in a pinch, he acts as though nothing can stop him.[19] In times of crisis, though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change.[20][2] At the same time, Sonic has a big and kind heart and is fully committed to helping out anyone in need at any time, even if it means getting himself into trouble or being despised by others.[26] Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses an enormous ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky, and at times overconfident. No matter the threat or how dangerous, Sonic always remains cool under pressure.[19] In the original Japanese version, Sonic omits honorifics and speaks informally (if not rudely), using "ore" instead of "I''" when addressing himself or others ("''ore" is a boastful way to say "I''" in Japanese). However, he sometimes uses honorifics when addressing close friends or acquaintances. Possessing a narcissistic tongue and big attitude, he often jokes around to light the mood and will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Being so smug, he has developed a habit of talking to mindless robots, even when he knows they cannot hear him. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Also, while Sonic generally assumes he can deal with things on his own, he also realizes he has friends to back him up in troubled situations and believes strongly in teamwork. Owing to his smugness and confidence, he often engages in playful banter with his enemies, such as his asking Infinite, as "optional" questions to glean into what the secret behind the latter's powers were, what the latter's favorite color was and whether he liked long romantic walks on the beach, as well as "asking" a Zavok replica if he would let Sonic join a party occurring on the Death Egg (referring to the commotion resulting from the Resistance's infiltration of the area). Sonic is likewise very competitive; while he takes no interest in challenges he know he can win easily, Sonic always welcome a good competition that has him squaring off against others on even ground. Sonic likewise never holds back when pitted against others in a test of skills and abilities, and is not above trash talking to his opponents. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his painful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he lives in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, holding no regrets for what has transpired. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is also of incredibly strong character and will: No matter the situation, he never doubts himself or gives up, never once submitting to the darkness in his heart. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration.[2][23] While he can leave them hanging, act rude towards them, or endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, Sonic never intends to make his friends unhappy and values them above all else, treating each of them as the most important person in his life. Equally, Sonic will always accept help from his friends and show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them.[27] Regardless of the many foes he has faced, Sonic rarely considers them true enemies and instead tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they can give to him.[28] Likewise, he is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Silver and working with him after he had tried to kill him twice. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others, such as in the case of Elise, Merlina, and Blaze. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets, even if they were his enemies at one point. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He appreciates scenic views as seen in ''Sonic Colors and showed anger and rage when he found out that Eggman was polluting Planet Wisp's beautiful environment. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees, and other kinds of plants. Ironically, despite his inability to swim, Sonic also loves going to the ocean.[29] Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have a special interest in rock music.[30] Furthermore, it was displayed during the Sol Emerald incident that Sonic also enjoys break dancing, which is reflected in his Trick Actions. His battle moves seen during the Emerl incident are also based on break dancing as mentioned in the attack descriptions. He also break dances in numerous games, usually when he is victorious.https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog#cite_note-28frame|Sonic as a disc jockey.|link=https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog#cite_note-28frame|Sonic as a disc jockey.|link=https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog#cite_note-28frame|Sonic as a disc jockey.|link=https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog#cite_note-28 He also tends to get irritated when his enemies often misidentify his species, namely by calling him a rat, making him correct them and state his actual species is a hedgehog. This was best demonstrated with his encounters with Erazor Djinn, and to a lesser extent with his encounter with Infinite at Mystic Jungle. Transformations Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into '''Super Sonic. Easily his most frequent transformation, Super Sonic is Sonic's ultimate form. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable.[59] However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Hyper Sonic y using the power of the seven Super Emeralds, Sonic can achieve an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic called Hyper Sonic. This form basically shares the same traits as Super Sonic, except Hyper Sonic commands greater power and his Super State abilities are all upgraded. Hyper Modehttps://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog?action=edit&section=9 : : y harnessing the World Rings of rage, hatred, and sadness, Sonic can become Darkspine Sonic, a form powered by his emotions over Shahra's death. In this state, he can fly, has greater strength, unlimited usage of hisSoul Gauge powers and pyrokinetic abilities. However, because of the intense emotions sealed inside the World Rings that Sonic uses to transform, he becomes slightly darker and more violent. : : : Excalibur Sonic By using the power of the four sacred swords, Sonic is able to transform into Excalibur Sonic. This form grants Sonic a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword Excalibur. Sonic the Werehog After unwillingly absorbing the corruptive energies of Dark Gaia, Sonic gained the power to turn into a werewolf-like form named Sonic the Werehog at night time. In this state, Sonic loses his trademark speed, but he still retains his lightning reflexes and agility. He also gains super strength, sharp claws, extendable arms, and limited energy control. While Sonic's strong will prevents him from going bonkers like most others would, he does gain some minor feral behavior. He permanently lost this form before his battle with Dark Gaia when the energy from Dark Gaia that granted him his Werehog form was re-absorbed by Dark Gaia to complete its full awakening into Perfect Dark Gaia. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Sonic's mascot:Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake and Black Bomb. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained.